


Date with a Demoness

by Saturn_Silk



Series: Be Still My Foolish Heart [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge prompt: First DateSet after part 2. Lilith takes Zelda out to dinner and a good time ensues.





	Date with a Demoness

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Lilith and Zelda so I hope you like it! Let me know what you think :)

Zelda peered through the window for what felt like the hundredths time. Her eyes scanned the Spellman property, looking for any signs of movement. Seeing nothing but Salem contently licking his paws on a tombstone, she lets the curtain fall closed and started pacing in the foyer. Again.

Zelda hated waiting. Lilith wasn’t late per se, Zelda was ready early and she was nervous. She knew she had no reason to feel jittery, after all, she and Lilith had spent countless nights together in Zelda’s office in the Academy working on reforming their religion. They got on well together as colleagues or as equals as Lilith always liked to put it. Zelda never really considered them to be friends. It’s not that she didn’t want to be friends but it felt appropriate for a Deity and her High Priestess to have a strictly professional relationship. So that’s why when Lilith asked her if she was free that coming weekend Zelda was more than a little surprised.

_Looking up from her notes Zelda wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her. “I…sorry?”_

_“Do you have any plans this coming Saturday?” Lilith repeated slowly looking at Zelda over her glass of whiskey. _

_“I don’t… I don’t think so, why?” Zelda asked feeling a bit flustered at the way Lilith was observing her._

_“We’ve been working so hard here, I think we deserve a break don’t you?”_

_“I suppose so.”_

_“Well, that’s settled then. I’ll pick you up at the mortuary around five.” _

And that was it. Now, 10 to 5 Zelda was ready. For what she didn’t know. Lilith could be so cryptic, and she didn’t mention their appointment again for the rest of the week. Zelda had caught herself thinking about it multiple times during the week. Overthinking it. Where would Lilith take her? Not Hell surely? What should she wear, how should she act. Most importantly, could this be considered a date? Lilith wasn’t specific and Zelda didn’t want to get the wrong idea, just for it to be a misunderstanding. That would be mortifying.

A soft knock on the door pulled Zelda out of her thoughts. She glanced in the full-length mirror to make sure her red lipstick was still perfectly applied and to smooth down her black dress before making her way to the door. 

“Zelda, you look pretty this evening,” Lilith says appreciatively, eyeing Zelda up and down.

“Thank you, I wasn’t sure what to wear. And you look great too.” Lilith was wearing a casual black pantsuit with an emerald blouse and black stilettos. Her signature red lipstick perfectly lined her lips, and her raven locks were impeccably curled.

Grabbing her coat Zelda closes the door behind her.

“So, where too.”

“I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat somewhere” Lilith bit her lip.

_Was she nervous too? _

“I’d like that” Looking around Zelda realized Lilith didn’t have a car. Duh. She was the queen of Hell, and sometimes it was easy for Zelda to forget that. “Come on, I’ll drive, you just tell me where to go.”

“So, how are things in Hell?” Zelda Inquired once they were buckled in and turning on to the road.

“No complaints, but if you don’t mind I’d rather not talk about work, so to speak. Tonight I’m not the Queen of Hell, I’m just a person taking her friend out to dinner.” 

“Understandable. So... we’re friends?” Zelda asked, feeling quite proud.

“I’d like to think so yes. Perhaps more?”

Both women sat in comfortable silence. Zelda was milling Lilith’s words over in her head. What did she mean ‘perhaps more’? 

Lilith broke the silence as they turned on to the town’s main road. “Okay, just take a left here and there should be parking. We can walk the rest of the way.” 

Zelda complied and put the hearse into park and got out to meet Lilith on her side. It was a lovely evening, not too cold with just a light breeze blowing through the gold and red leaves. Autumn was Zelda's favorite season. She loved the way the forest was aflame with the russet leaves, and how the leaves would crunch under her feet when she walked in the forest lining the Spellman property. Zelda would never admit it, but she loved the spooky vibe that accompanied autumn. The jack o' lanterns, trick or treating, scary films all of it.

“So, I know there’s a nice little restaurant just up this way, unless you wanted to go somewhere else.”

“No, no you’re in charge. Lead the way,” Zelda winked at her.

Reaching their destination, Lilith held the door open for Zelda and led her to a secluded table towards the back of the restaurant. Accepting the menu from the waiter Zelda observed her surroundings. It was a cozy place, not extremely fancy looking, and it had the feel of a well-loved family business. The booth they were sitting in was comfortable and lined in faux black leather and the table had a small candle flickering off to the side. 

“Do you like it?” Lilith asked

“It’s perfect, Lilith.”

The brunette’s shoulders visibly relaxed as she started perusing the menu.

After the waiter returned to take their orders they fell silent again.

“Listen, Zelda,” Lilith said suddenly sounding serious. “I don’t want this to be weird” She hesitated fiddling with a ring on her hand “I’m more nervous than I care to admit, and I don’t know why. I just know… Actually no I don’t know. This is all new to me, I don’t know how a date is supposed to work and I don’t-“

“Hey,” Zelda said softly, cutting Lilith’s blabbering of “I’m nervous too but don’t overthink things. Let’s just have a good time.”

Lilith nodded. Refusing to meet Zelda’s eyes and still fiddling with her hands.

“Look at me,” Zelda commanded softly, gently taking Lilith’s hand and rubbing circles over it with her thumb. “I am having a good time, and the night is still young. It’s perfectly fine if you’re unsure about what to do, we’ll figure it out as we go.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not used to feeling this way. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way before.”

Zelda felt a pang of sadness for the brunette. What did she mean? Had she really never been on a date? Zelda was sure she knew the answer, but before she could inquire any further the waiter appeared with their drinks and informed them that their food would follow shortly.

“There’s just one thing I’d wish you made clear,” Zelda said taking a sip of her wine “you could have told me this was a date. Here I thought we were just colleagues taking a break from work.”

Lilith froze mid-sip, a look of shock crossed her face. “Zelda I’m sorry! Did you not want this to be a date?”

Zelda fought to hide her grin. “Relax, I’m only teasing.”

The rest of their night went as good as a first date could go. The food was delicious, Zelda settled for a pasta dish, while Lilith had a medium-rare steak. Once Lilith finally seemed to relax and feel comfortable the conversation flowed freely. They stuck to light topics. (Zelda kept Lilith request in mind and steered the conversation away from anything work-related) Lilith had surprisingly good questions like _‘What’s your favorite place on earth?’_ and _‘What music artist would you never get tired of’_. Zelda found it suspicious that a person with so little dating experience had such well thought out questions, and Lilith sheepishly admitted that she asked Sabrina for help, and they googled _101 1st date questions._ Zelda found that endearing and made a mental note to thank Sabrina.

Once their meals were finished Zelda noticed how Lilith was eyeing some sort of fudgy dessert and agreed to share one with her. It would seem they both shared a love of sweet treats. Watching as a drop of ice cream trickled down the corner of Zelda’s mouth, Lilith reached over to wipe it away with her thumb. Zelda blushed slightly and Lilith had the urge to kiss her but settled for sucking the ice cream off her finger instead.

When the bill was taken care of they stood outside the restaurant, both unsure of what to do, and neither of them wanted to leave each other just yet.

“Let's go for a walk,” Zelda suggested, “I need to at least attempt to work away that dessert.”

And so they walked along the sidewalk, admiring the sky. The sun was setting and the clouds that were scattered had turned into a beautiful red and orange masterpiece. The world was quiet, except for the occasional sound of children laughing, playing somewhere close by.

Suddenly Zelda felt movement close to her elbow as Lilith slipped her arm through Zelda’s. Lilith had been wanting to this since they started walking, and finally decided ‘screw it’ and made the move. It felt nice, natural. They exchanged conversation here and there but mostly they admired the beauty of the sky. Once the sun had fully set Lilith started to shiver slightly.

“Why didn’t you bring a coat?” Zelda questioned.

“It’s hot where I come from.” 

Laughing, Zelda unlinked their arms, took Lilith by the hand, and led her back to where they had parked earlier. Much too quick for both women’s liking, they were back in front of the mortuary.

“Do you want to come in for a nightcap?”

“I’d love to, but I’m afraid I’d better head back.”

Zelda tried to not let her disappointment be too obvious. Lilith offered to walk her to the door. Standing on the porch Lilith took both Zelda’s hands in her own. “Thank you so much for a lovely evening. I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun. I hope you’ll allow me the honor of taking you out again sometime.”

All Zelda could do was nod. She felt completely entranced with Lilith’s beautiful eyes. She couldn’t help but notice the way Lilith’s eyes flickered from her own, down to her lips. Suddenly Lilith moved towards Zelda bringing their faces together. Then softly, _so softly,_ Lilith brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. Her lips were warm and soft and smelled faintly like cherry. Before Zelda knew it, it was over. Lilith looked at her smiling, still holding both her hands. Bringing them both to her lips she kissed Zelda’s knuckles, never once breaking eye contact.

“Thanks again. For everything” She said softly “Sleep tight Zelda Spellman.”

Zelda managed to croak out a ‘goodnight’ of her own and watched as Lilith walked down the porch steps and disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this as cute as I think it is? :) I'm on Tumblr @saturn-silk so come say hi


End file.
